


Less Feral and More Fluffy

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Series: The Tales Of Masky And Jay [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Summary: Masky and Tim aren’t the same person, nowhere near it. While Tim is kind, brave, stoic, and the perfect boyfriend all around, Masky is more like trying to bathe a feral cat that has it’s odd moments of sweetness.
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay/Masky
Series: The Tales Of Masky And Jay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597378
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Less Feral and More Fluffy

Jay turns over in his bed hoping the morning sun will go down and give him a few more hours to sleep. It’s uncommon these days for him to go into a deep sleep but dealing with Masky for days on end can make even the most severe insomniac tired. Letting his eyes fall he almost slips back into slumber until a weight jumps on top of and knocks the air out of him. He can feel Masky straddling him and the unblinking manner Masky’s staring at his   
face. From what Jay’s learnt about Masky he has no problem tackling people in the woods but he doesn’t have the basic knowledge to take care of himself. 

“Masky, five more minutes” Jay tries to close his eyes again only for a gloved hand to poke him in the check and lift up his eye lids. After a few more seconds of getting poked in the face Jay realizes that going back to sleep isn’t an option and groggily pulls himself out of bed. Masky appears to have been awake for awhile with wide eyes and jumping around like an excited puppy. 

Jay turns on a fast paced cartoon to distract Masky for a few minutes while he makes his morning coffee. He knows better then to let Masky completely out of his sight but has found putting on a loud and colorful movie or tv show can keep Masky’s attention for a good thirty minutes. It makes Jay unbelievably thrilled to know someone he once would’ve called a threat is so calm and happy in his presence. Now if he can just get the Hooded Man and Alex on his side-

Jay’s startled to feel arms wrap around his torso and pull him into a tight hug. It’s been strange getting used to affection coming from someone that’s not technically Tim, but a good type of strange, a type of strange he could get used to. Leaning into Masky’s strong arms Jay lets out a comfortable sigh. Masky and Tim aren’t the same person, nowhere near it. While Tim is kind, brave, stoic, and the perfect boyfriend all around, Masky is more like trying to bathe a feral cat that has it’s odd moments of sweetness, like right now. 

“Am I not giving you enough attention?” Masky shakes his head no and Jay lets out a small chuckle at his partners antics. “Let me finish my coffee then I’ll come watch tv with you for a little bit, okay?” That seems to satisfy Masky who quickly releases Jay and runs back over to finish his show. Sure Masky and Tim may be very different people but the one thing they have in common is they’re both loved by Jay Merrick.


End file.
